Problems
by monkey25
Summary: i changed the name of the story cause the name did not really go with th story! Raven and Chelsea switch personalities.Chealsea starts getting visions, and Raven starts becoming vegeterian, chaelsea also starts liking fashion now.Can Eddie and cory get t
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is my first fanfic. so be nice...**

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Vision!

DING! DING! went her alarm clock when it went off. Raven fell off the bed right on to the floor!

She yelled out a big shriek "ouch!". Her parents went up stairs and said "what's wrong i heard someone yell!

Raven said oh! That was me again ,"sorry" she replied. She woke in a rush and picked out a great outfit ,like always!

she went down stairs saying good morning to everyone and thumped Cory in the head she said,"oops my bad Bro!"

Eddie & Chealse knocked in the back door! RAE open up it's me and Chealse! she opened the door saying "hey waz up!".

Raven served Eddie and chealsea drink of oranged juice.

Chealse left her cup right next to Raven's cup and Raven accidently drank out of chealse's cup! Meanwhile Chealse drank out of Rae's cup!

Suddenly they all felt weird and felt diffrent.Raven and Chealse and Eddie walked to school like always. And at school she saw Devon There

standing in front of his locker."hey Rae", he said."hey Devon" Raven said. "so what r u going to do this saturday night Rea?"said devon.Oh! nothing

just hang out at my house. "So you r gonna do anything then?So maybe me and you can go out for movies saturday?"said Devon.

" I WOULD LOVE TOO!" said Raven very loudly. Raven said it so loudly because she wanted her enemie Alana to hear that Raven

got a date for Saturday. Alana came up to Raven and said,"so Baxter you finally got a date!".Raven got mad and said ,"whateve Alana your just

jelaous because you have no plans for weekend with anybody!". Alana went back with her 2 bff's and said oh let's go guys we don't need to make that

baby cry! Chealsea and Raven went off too class...mean while ...

**Raven's House...**

**Tanya (Raven's mom) was in the living room wathching Are we There Yet? and while her dad (Victor) was fixing up a snack for Tanya & him**

**to eat. Tanya was laughing alot she had to go to the bathroom very badly! Victor sat down in the couch and started watching the movie**

**and suddenly he heared someone open the door EKKK! " I 'M HOME!",said Cory.**

At raven's school...

after there classes Raven & Chealsea & Eddie went to lunch and raven suddenly wanted a vegie burger and Chealsea wanted a HAMburger!

* * *

**so you like...i'll try to pudate soon :) now go review...**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Eddie couldn't believe it Chelsea wanted to get a;hamburger,hotdog,chicken pieces,fries,and a milkshake !

And Raven wanted a: vegieburger,salad, pear,and orange juice! It was very weird that chealse and raven were acting that way.

Lunch was over and the bell rang **_RING! RING!_** They went off to their spanish class.Sr.Senorita was passing out a pop-quiz.

Then suddenly Chealse stopped walking to her next class...she ...was...having a VISION!

**Chealsea's Vision: **

**it waz cory saying in a whisper voice, mom dad raven is acting weird should wedo something or i think we r gonna **

**have to get rid of the old raven and get use to a new raven...**

she came back and raven said "chealse do i think you had something i think you just had?"

"well rae i think i just had a -aaa ...um ...a ...v...a vision."said chealsea.(gulp!) went chealsea!

OH NO! said eddie rae do you remember what you did this morning because this all started in the morning!

UM...this morning i woke up brushed my ..."no not that early when me and chealse arived!" said eddie.

oh ok! anyway i served a a glass of orange juice to you and chealsea and chealasea put her cup right next to my cup and...

oh i know then so you drank out of her cup and she drank out of her cup rae so something happened and you guys switch personalities!

so i like meat? yes Rea you do like meat.And chealsea said "so i'm like a VEGETARIAN!" YES YOU R !

They went to there next class and took a test (benchmark)then they saw Alonawalk by and she talked to devon she's all like "HI DEVON!"she said very

loudly .Raven got mad and sat next to Devon and said so Devon what time r u gonna pick me up on Saturday?Um...AT 6:30 ok "ok raven said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Difficult

Alana got jelous and went off. Raven went back with Chealsea and Eddie giggling the whole entire time.

She Felt _EVIL!_(raven did) she felt like she was getting a little DUMBER! Chealsea felt like she really had to go to the mall and she kept on getting A

vision. Eddie was getting very frusterating because he did't know how to explain it to Raven and Chealseas parents. **what if they freaked out and **

**started acting all crazy? eddie thought in his head. **He also thought How he will tell Devon that Raven is vegetarian and is sored of dumb now.

Raven still acted like the old raven but as soon as she kept going on and talking she became stupider and stupider! Chealsea started thinking ...

**i'm ging to have to do something to my closet because the clothes i'm wearing are hidious!** Rven started saying in her head...

**  
i am a vegetarian so why am i wearing clothes with feathers and animal furr!**

School was over and they all (Raven,Chealsea,andEddie) went to Raven's house. Chealsea and Raven went upstairs to Raven's room and Chealsea

says" Rae".'yeah?" well i was going to ask you if i can i have your c-ccc-clothes? well chealse um... N-nnn YEAH you can have them.. one one condition

you give all your clothes? um... YEAH rae you can have them.(chealsea and raven start going throgh eachothers closets and start tradeing clothes.

**Later on...**

Raven was getting ready to go Bowling today. She started telling her dad that she was going to go with Eddie and Chealsea bowling.They went Bowling

and while Eddie was driving. Raven saw Devon at the seven eleven gas station. He was with ALANA! Raven got mad and started yelling at Eddie.

"EDDIE!" Said Raven. What Rae whats wrong?said eddie all frightend. Oh nothing it's just that DEVON is with ALANA!my enemie is with

MY LOVE! And...Well pull the hell over! oh ok whatch your language!" well i can't help iteddie just pull over! PLEASE! OK OK OK OK RAE

HOLD UP!_ MS. BOSSY!_ (eddie pulled over) raven started walking up to Devon... " what in the world are you here with ms. non- popular!

well...said devon...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
